Star Dancer
by Khaos-is-my-middle-name
Summary: Slight AU, some Marauder Era included . Remus Lupin is just getting comfortable with his new life with Tonks and their young son, Teddy. However, Remus is about to recieve a blast from the past- say hello to Zeviddi Greyback, Remus's lost first love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Khaos here! **

**This is my first ever posted Harry Potter Fic, and I'm really excited about it! So, I hope you all like! (for those who care, I've virtually given up my Twilight Fics, they've just started to irritate me with their presence … I may work on them, I may not, but for now, they're goners. :P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do proudly own Zeviddi, so back off, lol.**

_Prologue_

Remus Lupin absolutely could not sleep. He'd been tossing and turning for hours, unable to quiet his thoughts enough to fall blissfully into unconsciousness. He'd tried everything from counting sheep, to drinking a warm glass of milk, yet nothing seemed to be helping him at all.

It was starting to drive him absolutely mad.

He got up from the bed carefully so as not to wake a soundly sleeping Tonks-God knew what kind of trouble that could get him in- he slipped on a pare of worn house shoes and pulled his robe on over his pinstriped pajamas.

Remus decided to head down to the kitchen, thinking that perhaps a cup of tea and a good book might help him sleep- or at least keep him entertained until morning, if all else failed.

As he waited for the tea to brew, he let his mind wander. It was not unusual, he thought, that he was finding difficulty sleeping tonight, knowing what tomorrow was. He ran his hand roughly through his graying hair and sighed. He was in no way looking forward to tomorrow- the anniversary of _her_ death.

It was so hard to believe that so many years had passed since she had died. Not a day had gone by where he hadn't thought of her, hadn't missed her, hadn't _grieved_ for her. He sighed again, and it was a sorrowful sound.

He quickly drank his tea, abandoning the idea of a book. He decided that he would go check on Teddy, thinking that holding his young son might bring him a bit of comfort- at least enough to allow him to sleep.

He crept quietly up the stairs to the nursery. He was about to turn the door to enter his infant son's room when he heard a soft voice on the other side. He strained his ears, using the heightened senses that being a werewolf gave him.

The voice on the other side of the door was not his wife's- he could hear her soft breathing from their room, she was still sound asleep- but it was definitely the voice of a woman, or a young girl. He couldn't pick out what the voice was saying, but it didn't sound like it was speaking English.

Silently, he twisted the doorknob slowly, reaching his hand inside the pocket of his robe for his wand as he did so. He didn't know who was on the other side of the door, but he knew that he was not going to let them bring any harm to his son if he had anything to say about it. He flung open the door and aimed his wand at the intruder.

What Remus saw nearly made him drop his wand out of shock. Teddy was sound asleep, cradled in the arms of a strange girl.

She was petite, almost pixie like in size, and she looked no more than fifteen. Her hair was Midnight black, with light blue and purple streaks shot through, and it was cropped short, framing her face in a spiky disarray. Her skin was a dark coffee color, which contrasted with the bright, ultramarine blue of the sari she wore draped across her small, thin frame. Her face and ears were studded with peircings. There was one though her eyebrow, and another through her cute button nose, and many trailing up h each of her ears. There was a small tattoo under her right eye, in the shape of a crescent moon.

Her eyes were what caught him-_ensnared _him, like they had done countless times before. She stared up at him with luminescent orbs of silver, her eyes the lightest of grays, like fluffy clouds just beginning to fill with rain, preparing for a storm.

The girl smiled at him, her full lips parting into the sweetest of grins.

"Hello, my Remus." Her accent was smooth and thick, sounding almost French- sounding very _familiar_ as well.

Remus _did_ drop his wand in shock this time. He couldn't believe his eyes- this wasn't possible! She died a long time ago, he'd seen it with own eyes. In no way could this possibly be…

"Zeviddi…"

**So, there u go- cliffy! I know this was short and all, but it was the prologue, and I just wanted to get the idea out there for people to see. the next chappie will probably be longer(woot!). Anyhoo, I hopez you like! ;)**

**~Khaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoplez! It is I, the wonderfully psycho Khaos, here to give you another Chapter of this lovely story o' mine. **

**So thanks to all who reviewed! (One person, lol) **

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling do you honestly think I would waist my sweet, beautiful time on Fanfiction? No. So why do I have to write one of these again? Right, 'cuz otherwise people will **_**sue!**_ Lol, jk.

Chapter 1

Remus stood staring, mouth agape, at the young werewolf girl standing before him. Was she a ghost? She looked solid. Was she and illusion? Probably not. Was she a creation shot right out of his own sleep deprived mind? Quite possibly.

Zeviddi- or at least what he thought was Zeviddi- stared back at him with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Remus, are you all right? I didn't mean to startle you."

Remus tried to compose himself a bit- and failed miserably- before he answered her.

"How-h-ho-how are you…h-how did you-…?"

"How did I get here?" She finished for him, an amused smile playing on her face.

Remus nodded stupidly, fully expecting this to be some sort of weird dream.

Zeviddi pointed to the open window to her right, the curtains were fluttering in the cool night breeze. "I got into the house through the window-you really ought to lock that Remus- and as for how I got _here_," She gestured to the space around her with her free arm, still cradling a sleeping Teddy. "I time traveled!" She pulled a smile Time Turner from the folds of her sari, the hour-glass glinting in the soft moonlight. "Lilly let me borrow her Time-Turner….well, actually I stole it but…" She shrugged sheepishly.

Remus had finally lost it, all his marbles were gone, the light was on and no one was home, the elevator didn't reach the top anymore-he'd completely lost his mind. He just continued to stare at her.

Zeviddi tilted her head. "Remus, say something, you're starting to worry me."

Remus blinked, "You time traveled," Zeviddi nodded slowly in response, setting Teddy back down in his crib so that she could give Remus her undivided attention.

"So you're actually here?"

She nodded again, "Yes, I am."

"And I'm not dreaming?"

"No."

"And I haven't lost my mind?"

"Well that's actually still undecided." She grinned wickedly at him, baring her teeth in a kind of playful grimace. This evidently wasn't a weird situation for _her_ at _all_.

Remus was still very confused. "But-but-but-…"

Zeviddi sighed, "Remus, you're a smart man, must I explain everything to you?"

He didn't answer.

She sighed in exasperation and looked behind her at a sleeping Teddy, "The child sleeps like the dead, no? He hasn't woken up once since I got here. He must not take after you. You were usually a light sleeper- it made it absolutely impossible to prank you, remember?"

Remus nodded, still completely confused and slightly weirded-out. "H-he takes after his mother."

Zeviddi nodded. "I see, so he is not like us? Not a Lycan?"

"No, he's normal."

Zeviddi frowned at that. "You have a strange definition of normal, Remus. You Changelings are so odd. Being "Werewolf" is normal."

Remus sighed, "Where you come from it is, Viddi."

'This is so strange' Remus thought, 'She's been dead all these years- then suddenly she's back on some Time-Traveling adventure and I'm just having a normal conversation with her, like old times- shouldn't I be a bit more emotional? One would think..'

Then another thought occurred to him- should he tell her?

"Zeviddi, there's something I have too-"

"Remus, who are you talking too?"

Remus jumped and spun around. Tonks stood behind him in her pajamas, her eyebrows were raised, as was her wand. She stared straight at Zeviddi.

"Who the hell is she?"

**Ok, I know it's short and I know it's probably not all that great, but I wanted to get another chapter out. I promise in the next chapter that I will start getting into the actual story line- this was basically just filler that needed to be there. Oh, and if you're all confused- Zeviddi is a werewolf, but she wasn't born in the Wizarding world, she was raised in a huge tribe of werewolves, so she sees things differently than most wizards. I know it's confusing but I'll explain it better in the next couple of chapters . Anyhoo, for now, read and enjoy!**

**~Khaos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Khaos again! It's been so long since I've been on here! However, I love this story- and so does a good friend of mine- so long story short, I'm updating! Here's to you, my Hermione/Mrs. Weasley friend!**

Remus's eyes widen- He'd forgotten about Tonks in the next room. His eyes went from the woman to the girl anxiously- how the hell was he going to explain this?

All of a sudden a feral snarl met Remus's ears- he spun quickly around.

Zeviddi, teeth bared, let out a low rumbling growl- one that would put any real wolf to shame. Her canine teeth sharpened into razor sharp yellow fangs, even without the assistance of the full moon. Despite her small, adorable form, she was terrifying.

Remus heard Tonks gasp; he whipped around just in time to see Tonks aim her wand straight at Zeviddi.

"Stupify!"

A jet of red sparks shot out of the wand, hitting Zeviddi square in the-

"REDUCTO!"

'Or not' Remus thought, ducking just in time to avoid the blue sparks Zeviddi shot back with her own wand. The shot missed, just as Tonks's had done, and shattered the lamp next to the doorway. From the crib came Teddy's piercing wail.

Remus whipped out his own wand. "Enough you two- Expeliarmus!" The wands flew out of their hands and arched high in the air before clattering down at Remus's feet.

Both young women stood, seething, glaring at one another.

"Alright" Remus said cautiously, taking both of the wands. He walked over to soothe Teddy. "Let's all handle this calmly and rationally- you've scared the baby." 'And me' he thought.

Zeviddi huffed out an outraged sigh, "Remus- who is this…._woman._"

Remus sighed…He had no idea how to explain this to her- or to Tonks for that matter.

"Viddi….This is my wife, Tonks"

Zeviddi looked blankly at him, her face drained of all color- then suddenly tears sprung to her eyes, making Remus's heart ache for her.

"Alright- then who is _she_, Remus? And further more _what _is she! What's going on here!"

Remus turned slowly to look at his very irritated wife. He sighed.

"Tonks…I'd like you to meet my-" He almost couldn't bare to say it, and he knew Viddi was already so heartbroken, "…My formally deceased..girlfriend, Zeviddi Greyback."

**There will be more soon! However, to my Hermione/Mrs. Weasley friend- I have a vague idea of how this is going to go, but your advice is both needed and welcome- also, get an account on here so I can call you something other than that! LOL!**

**~Khaos**


End file.
